200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)
by Alounet
Summary: Recueils de 100 one shots de 200 mots chacun sur tous les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.
1. Stiles Stilinski

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Dans ma vague de déclinaison du concept 200 pou 100, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer aussi à la série Teen Wolf. Je suis ultra mordu depuis la première saison, cette série est tellement gay friendly et la saison 3 actuellement continue de me rendre accro ! Bref, on commence tout doucement avec Stiles (et donc du Sterek il en va de soit !). Je sais, c'est court, mais c'est le principe des 200 pour 100 (n'hésitez pas à lire mes déclinaisons sur d'autres séries!).

* * *

**"01 - Stiles Stilinski "**

-T'es sur que ça t'ennuie pas de l'héberger juste pour cette nuit?

-Tu me connais, j'adore héberger des loups garous asociaux n'ayant pas de sens de l'humour!

-Merci je te revaudrais ça!

Scott s'en alla aussitôt laissant son meilleur ami Stiles accueillir dans son salon Derek. Ce dernier était encore affaibli suite à la dernière attaque subit par la meute d'Alphas et de ce fait, il ne pouvait pas rester seul.

Mais Scott devait faire une patrouille de reconnaissance avec Isaac et c'est ainsi que Stiles, en bon camarade qu'il était, accepta d'héberger l'objet de ses fantasmes sous son toit.

Objet de ses fantasmes pour lui, certes, mais ce petit détail n'était connu de personne dans son entourage.

-Bon... Tu veux que je te montre la chambre d'amis ou t'as faim?

Aucune réponse de la part du loup garou.

-D'accord. J'en conclus que ce manque de réponse indique que tu es fatigué et que tu veux juste pouvoir dormir un peu. Suis mois à l'étage.

Stiles le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre d'amis:

-Bon... bien... Bonne nuit...

Stiles s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Derek lui demanda :

-T'es sur de pas vouloir rester?

Stiles referma la porte et resta dans la chambre.


	2. Scott McCall

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : J'adore Teen Wolf. J'adore le côté gay de cette série. J'en rajoute une couche avec ce chapitre sur Scott en insinuant plusieurs combinaisons possible qui me font rêver. Et j'intègre en duo avec Scott le personnage de Lydia que j'idolâtre. Bref, vive Teen Wolf, j'espère que ce nouvel O.S. vous plaira !

* * *

**"02 - Scott McCall "**

-Tu me prends pour un idiot? Ca fait des semaines que tu lui tourne autour.

Scott McCall était très énervé. Enervé après son meilleur ami qu'il soupçonnait d'avoir un béguin pour un autre gars.

-Tu ne peux pas lui dire comme ça.

Et c'est face à Lydia qu'il essayait de s'entraîner pour sa future conversation avec Stiles.

-Pourquoi? J'ai l'air trop jaloux?

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend jaloux? Que Stiles fricote avec Derek, ou bien que Derek fricote avec Stiles?

-Ou est la différence? s'étonna le jeune loup garou.

La rousse sembla s'agacer.

-Les triangles amoureux, j'ai jamais aimé ça.

-Quel triangle amoureux?

-Je te résume, répliqua la rousse, sois tu as le béguin pour Stiles - chose pas si improbable que ça quand on vous connait tous les deux - soit tu as le béguin pour Derek - chose un peu mieux compréhensible quand on voit l'animal. Ou troisième option, tu n'as le béguin ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre, tu es juste jaloux de leur relation parce que toi aussi tu aimerais en avoir une identique avec un autre loup garou... Isaac par exemple?

Scott resta impressionné face à Lydia sans pour autant savoir quelle était la bonne option.


	3. Danny Mahealani

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Vive le Dethan pas vrai ? Oui Danny et Ethan qui forment enfin le premier couple gay officiel de la série ! Je les kiffe, comme beaucoup, mais il y a tellement peu de fictions en français sur eux que je trouve ça dommage ! Quoi qu'il en soit petit hommage à Danny et son loup garou avec ce nouvel O.S. ^^

* * *

**"03 - Danny Mahealani"**

Danny posa ses mains dans le bas du dos d'Ethan et le serra contre lui. Tout en souriant, le jeune homme demanda à l'autre garçon:

-T'es sur de vouloir faire ça ici?

-Y'a pas mieux qu'un hôtel pour s'offrir une première fois non?

Danny acquiesça et embrassa l'autre jeune homme. Ils tombèrent l'un contre l'autre, totalement nus, dans le lit qu'ils occupaient et le brun posa ses lèvres dans le cou du loup-garou avant de descendre bien plus bas et de lui offrir une meilleure jouissance.

Soudain, Danny ouvrit à nouveau ses yeux. Il était dans le bus, à côté d'Ethan, prêt à revenir à Beacon Hilss.

-A quoi tu pensais?

-A notre première fois. Un peu écourté avec ta disparition...

-Je suis désolé pour ça, s'excusa Ethan. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu pense de reprendre ça ce soir?

Danny posa sa main sur celle de son petit-ami et lui proposa:

-Passe chez moi ce soir. Y'aura personne. Tu pourras rester dormir si tu veux...

Ethan répondit en l'embrassant, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le bus.

-Danny, y'a des hôtels pour ça!

-Je vais finir par penser que t'es jaloux, rétorqua le beau brun à Stiles.


	4. Lydia Martin

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : On passe à un personnage féminin, qui est d'ailleurs mon personnage préféré de tout Teen Wolf. Lydia, qui ne cesse de nous surprendre d'ailleurs. J'apprécie beaucoup l'amitié Lydia/Scott, j'en fais part ici.

Si vous souhaitez me lancer des défis sur l'un de mes fandoms, allez voir ma page profil ! Je suis en mode, j'ai du temps libre, de la créativité, je veux écrire et faire plaisir !

* * *

**"04 - Lydia Martin"**

Lydia était extraordinaire. Pas seulement parce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sa nature de banshee, créature surnaturelle pouvant prédire la mort, ni parce qu'elle était l'étudiante la plus intelligente de Beacon Hills. Non. Elle était extraordinaire parce que sans s'en apercevoir, elle était devenue une alliée de taille et une amie indispensable pour les autres, notamment pour Scott.

Elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée du garçon, acceptant d'appartenir à sa meute.

-Je te protégerais.

Ces trois mots eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc pour elle. Elle savait qu'il ne lui mentait pas et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie en danger pour elle. Elle était touchée.

-Qu'est-ce que as à me dévisager?

Cette remarque était destinée à Stiles. Depuis qu'il savait pour elle et sa nature surnaturelle, il la regardait encore plus bizarrement que d'habitude.

-J'essaye de voir si tu es différente.

Exaspérée, Lydia ne fit pas plus attention à son ami et préféra rejoindre Scott qui attendait dans le couloir.

-On se voit toujours ce soir?

-Ce soir? s'étonna Stiles qui ne semblait pas avoir était invité.

-J'ai proposé à Scott de l'aider à réviser son interro de demain.

-Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas invité?

-Parce que sais te débrouiller tout seul, répondit Lydia.


	5. Derek Hale

**Titre** : 200 pour 100 (Teen Wolf)

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : du K au M

**Catégorie** : Romance / Friendship

**Couple** : Tous les personnages de la série sont susceptibles d'être intégrés.

**Avertissements** : Certains One-Shots contiendrons du slash.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB !

**Notes** : Dans une review on m'a demandé de revenir avec mes 200 pour 100 lancés sur mes différents pairings. Me revoici donc. Avec un chapitre sur le beau, le magnifique Derek. Oui ce mec est un dieu et tous voudrions l'avoir rien qu'à nous... Mais il est à Stiles, faudra s'y faire ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"05 - Derek Hale"**

Derek Hale regardait les autres s'amuser. Il était comme à son habitude, seul dans son coin, évitant le moindre contact avec les autres. La soirée organisait par Lydia se déroulait à merveille et toute la bande d'amis s'amusait pleinement.

Mais Derek, même s'il essayait d'être discret, n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne: Stiles. Depuis quelques temps, les deux mâles s'étaient avoués leur attirance mutuelle. Mais jusqu'à présent, ils essayaient de rester discret là dessus sans eux même l'assumer.

Ils n'étaient pas en couple, non. Ils passaient juste d'agréables moments à se bécoter dès que leurs amis avaient le dos tourné. Mais Derek était plus qu'énervé. Il regardait Stiles danser collé-serré avec Lydia et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il était jaloux.

N'y tenant plus, l'Alpha vida son verre d'une traite et s'avança sur la piste de danse. Il se plaça juste en face du couple danseur et fit ses gros yeux noirs. Lydia le regarda, souriante, puis demanda:

-Tu veux peut-être que je te laisse danser avec ton petit-ami?

Le loup écarquilla grand les yeux avant de poser son regard sur son jeune amoureux qui lui avoua:

-J'ai peut-être un petit peu trop évoqué nos séances de bisous...


End file.
